homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Marshall
'''Sam Marshall (also Nicholls) '''is the son of Greg Marshall and Jackie Nicholls. He's the adoptive son and stepson of Bobby Simpson and the adoptive grandson of Donald Fisher and Morag Bellingham. He's also the foster son of Michael and Pippa Ross and the ex-girlfriend of Hayley Smith. He's the boyfriend of Sandy King and the stepfather of her daughter, Bella King. Storylines Sam is fostered by Bobby after his single mother Jackie struggles to look after him. Sam and Bobby bond, but it is short-lived when Jackie gets a new job and returns to collect Sam. After Jackie struggles to cope with Sam again and he goes missing, Bobby permanently fosters him. Sam's father Greg arrives in the bay, but Bobby refuses to let him see Sam and they battle over his custody. Bobby relents and grows closer to Greg, they fall in love and eventually marry. Bobby decides to adopt Sam. Bobby dies in a boating accident caused by family friend Adam Cameron. Sam blames Adam, and Greg can no longer cope with Sam and abandons him. Sam's adoptive grandmother Morag Bellingham then arrives on the scene and attempts to gain custody of him, but when Ailsa Stewart discovers Morag is planning to send Sam to boarding school, she manages to stop her. Morag is promptly sent packing by her brother Alf. Sam is later fostered by Pippa and Michael and has minimal contact with Greg for several years. Sam is generally happy with the Rosses, but Michael dies during a flood trying to rescue Sam. Both Sam and Jack Wilson (Daniel Amalm) blame themselves for Michael's death. Following Pippa's departure with her new husband, Ian Routledge, to the Carrington ranges in 1998, Sam cannot get used to his new carers Travis Nash and Rebecca Fisher and becomes rebellious. Sam is involved in illegal activities with Rod Sutton and are both arrested. Sam appears in court and is given a good behaviour bond after Donald gives him a character reference. Donald suggests Sam live with him and he moves out of Summer Bay House. When Hayley Smith arrives in town, she and Sam forge a very tight friendship and get into various scrapes. They begin dating in late 1999, but three becomes a crowd when Mitch is interested in Hayley. Sam and Hayley eventually break up. Greg reappears in Sam's life and he is keen to rebuild their relationship, but Sam opts to stay in Summer Bay. Sam later drops out of school and leaves the bay to become a professional surfer against Donald's wishes. Sam returns several months later and has a small fling with Hayley. His behaviour is suspicious and it is revealed Sam is smoking marijuana following his failure as a professional surfer. This comes to a head when Sam crashes his car while high. Sam later leaves, but returns and becomes involved with a girl called Sandy, who has a daughter, Bella from a previous relationship. They later leave the bay and relocate to the city. Sam returns the following year for Summer Bay's sesquicentennial celebrations and in 2005 for Alf Stewart's 60th birthday. Marshall, Sam Category:Help Me!